


pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over

by hahleyquinn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Female Goro Akechi, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Self-Harm, her name is hikari akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahleyquinn/pseuds/hahleyquinn
Summary: "After all, nobody hates Hikari Akechi more than she hates herself."Hikari has an especially bad mental breakdown and breaks a mirror.My personal interpretation of a female Goro Akechi.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over

How many people had she killed? How many families did she ruin? How many daughters never got to see their fathers again because of her?

The thought crossed her mind often. But then she’d quickly realize that she couldn’t give less of a fuck. She grew up without a father. Why should she care if some other brat suffered the same fate she did? She didn’t owe anyone anything. Not a smile for the camera. Not love for people who didn’t know the real her. And certainly not mercy to some disgusting pig of a man who probably would have done worse if she hadn’t ended their miserable existence first.

And then there was that… boy, Akira Kurusu. She pretended to be his friend, but she couldn’t wait until the day she put a bullet in his head and laughed as he died at her feet. The only death that could ever satisfy her more would be Masayoshi Shido, her “father”. If you used that word loosely. All men were trash who deserved slow and painful deaths, but those two made her especially angry. They deserved to suffer the most.

As Hikari sat on the floor to her bathroom, all these thoughts and more rushed through her head. She gripped her hair tightly, pulling hard but not hard enough to rip it out. It was all she could do to stop herself from seriously hurting herself. It was moments like this that fueled her lack of faith in a higher power, as no “merciful” god would make her suffer like she has. If He was real, He’d better hope she didn’t die because she’d find a way to kill Him too if she had a chance.

The tears continued to pour down her cheeks. These were not tears of sadness but of pure, white hot anger. She continued pulling at her hair, her throat burning and her eyes red and puffy. She wasn’t quite sure what brought on this particular episode, but it showed no sign of stopping. And the next person she saw would most certainly leave her with at the very least a black eye.

Hikari knew she was a bad person. She didn’t really care about that. She’d accepted it long ago. She felt nothing for her victims anymore. She truthfully felt nothing but contempt and hatred for most people.

She was not exempt from her judgements, which was more than likely where these episodes came from.

Her thoughts were beginning to drift to those pesky Phantom Thieves and how much she hated them when something caught her eye. She glanced upward to see the beginning of her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She didn’t like what she saw.

Before she knew what she was doing, Hikari took a jewelry box gifted to her by her mother before her death and chucked it at the mirror with full force. The mirror shattered, some flying forward and cutting her arm. The box itself was mostly fine, as she’d thrown it in a fit of rage before, but it’s contents spilled on the ground among the shards of the broken mirror. She gasped as she realized herself and started picking up the pieces of mirror and scattered jewelry off the ground. The shards cut into her skin, but she didn’t care anymore. She picked up the box and sorted out the jewelry and the shards, tossing the glass in a trash can.

The tears had slowed, but they did not stop. Hikari looked at her bleeding hands, then to the mirror. She saw herself through the broken pieces and screamed. She kept screaming until her throat burned, and continued on until her voice gave out into quiet sobs. She was embarrassed of her little tantrum, even if no one had seen it but herself. She would give her neighbors a fake apology some other time. She wouldn’t mean it, but she didn’t want to lose her apartment.

She cleaned herself up and bandaged her hands before she looked at herself in the mirror. She said nothing, felt nothing, and did nothing but stare at herself. Her hands clenched into fists even though it hurt, but she didn’t care. The look in her eyes was hard to discern exactly, but it seemed like a mix of anger, sadness, pity and hatred.

After all, no one hated Hikari Akechi more than she hated herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here! Actually, it's my first time posting a non-roleplay-drabble fic anywhere! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I wanted Hikari to feel like her own character while still obviously being a version of Goro. I hope I did a good job! Sorry it's a bit short.
> 
> Title comes from "Strawberry Gashes" by Jack Off Jill, if anyone was curious.
> 
> And if it seems all over the place, it's supposed to. She's all over the place in it.


End file.
